christian_hitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Hits 2019
Disc 1 # Grace Got You (ft. John Reuben)- MercyMe # Resurrection Power- Chris Tomlin # So Will I (100 Billion X)- Hillsong UNITED # All My Hope (ft. Tauren Wells)- Crowder # God of All My Days- Casting Crowns # Fear Is A Liar- Zach Williams # Reckless Love- Cory Asbury # Who You Say I Am (Studio Sessions)- Hillsong Worship # I Will Rise Again- Jason Gray # Different- Micah Tyler # The Breakup Song- Francesca Battistelli # All In- Matthew West # What A Friend- Matt Maher # Do It Again (Radio Version)- Elevation Worship # He Still Does (Miracles)- Hawk Nelson # More Than Anything- Natalie Grant # Living Hope- Phil Wickham # Dream Small- Josh Wilson # Enough- Branan Murphy # Counting Every Blessing- Rend Collective # My Feet Are On The Rock- I AM THEY # Just Give Me Jesus- Unspoken # Miracles- Alisa Turner (BONUS) # Greater Things- Mack Brock (BONUS) # Broken World- Landoman (BONUS) # Remember To Remember- Steven Curtis Chapman (DELUXE) # Let There Be Light- Third Day (DELUXE) # God, You're So Good- Passion (DELUXE) Disc 2 # No Matter What- Ryan Stevenson # I just need U.- tobyMac # joy.- for KING and COUNTRY # You Say- Lauren Daigle # Forever On Your Side- needtobreathe # Control (Somehow You Want Me)- Tenth Avenue North # When We Pray- Tauren Wells # Love Won't Let Me Down- Hillsong Y&F # Be The Change (Radio Version)- Britt Nicole # Freedom Hymn- Austin French # Witness- Jordan Feliz # If You Ain't In It- Danny Gokey # Bleed The Same (ft. tobyMac)- Mandisa # Real Love- Blanca # Beautifully Broken- Plumb # Confidence- Sanctus Real # You Can- Building 429 # Heaven On Earth- Stars Go Dim # If You Want Love- NF # Fight For Me (ft. Lecrae)- GAWVI # What Freedom Feels Like- Cody Carnes # Wherever I Go- Dan Bremnes # Broken Prayers- Riley Clemmons (BONUS) # The Way (New Horizon)- Pat Barrett (BONUS) # Right On Time (ft. tobyMac)- Aaron Cole (BONUS) # War Cry (ft. Tauren Wells)- Social Club Misfits (DELUXE) # RUN- Urban Rescue (DELUXE) # Love Is On Our Side- Capital Kings (DELUXE) Review Disc One: To start off, we have 4 of the most played Christian songs of the 2018 year. "Grace Got You" by MercyMe was an automatic inclusion, "Grace Got You" has been played to an extreme point. "Resurrection Power" by Chris Tomlin, one of the most worshipful songs of the year, was rightfully included in the #2 spot on the list, and has been played extremely too. "So Will I (100 Billion X)" by Hillsong United, included on the rock disc of the more untimely album WOW Hits 2019, has been included on the worship disc due to it being a more worshipful song. "All My Hope" by Crowder, featuring ex-Royal Tailor lead singer Tauren Wells, was a seen inclusion on my part. It is one of the most popular songs of 2018 alone. Then, we have songs like "God of All My Days" (Casting Crowns), and "Fear Is A Liar" (Zach Williams) that really impacted the charts, to worship songs like "Reckless Love" (Cory Asbury), and "Who You Say I Am" (Hillsong Worship) that were huge boomers. All four of these songs had a chart presence in 2018, and totally deserved a spot on the final official listing of Christian Hits 2019. And then, there's "I Will Rise Again" (Jason Gray) and "Different" (Micah Tyler). "I Will Rise Again" should've really been present on Christian Hits 2018, but since "Sparrows" was on that album, then I guess "I Will Rise Again" was saved for here. And, then, there's "Different". "Even Then" would've been more timely, but I guess it's being saved for Christian Hits 2020. Then there's the obvious hits. Francesca Battistelli, absent on Christian Hits 2018, makes a comeback with "The Breakup Song". And, Matthew West returns with "All In", Matt Maher with "What A Friend", and Elevation Worship with "Do It Again". These 4 charts have really impacted the charts, and they all deserved a spot on the new Christian Hits album. Hawk Nelson returns with their new hit "He Still Does (Miracles)" and Natalie Grant, also absent from Christian Hits 2018, arrives with "More Than Anything". Phil Wickham's newest single from the album of the same name, "Living Hope" is present on the compilation, deservedly in the seventeenth spot. "Dream Small" by Josh Wilson, albeit overplayed, is deservedly put on the album at the #18 spot. Branan Murphy, although he should be on the rock/rap disc, returns with "Enough", while Rend Collective, missing from Christian Hits 2018 (maybe "Live Alive" could've been on that album?), shows up on this album with the radio hit "Counting Every Blessing". And the last two tracks couldn't be any better. "My Feet Are On The Rock" (I AM THEY) and "Just Give Me Jesus" (Unspoken) are the last two tracks, both being extremely great songs that are deserving of a spot on the album. And there's the three bonus artists. Three artists and songs per disc that show the future of christian music. The artists are: Alisa Turner, Mack Brock, and........Landoman? Alisa Turner is present with "Miracles", and Mack Brock is present with "Greater Things", both deserving bonus artists. Mack Brock also sang for Elevation Worship on "Do It Again". While, Landoman is featured with his song "Broken World", which is kind of a weird inclusion. The fact that Landoman was included was surprising. I feel that "your name.", "Grace Is All I Need", or even "Hope and Miracles" for that matter, would be a better inclusion, but since "Broken World" is the obvious most popular song by Landoman (other than his cover of Zach Williams' "Chain Breaker") it is included. But, never the less, these three artists show the future of Christian artists. The bonus deluxe tracks are pretty timely. You have Steven Curtis Chapman with his new song "Remember To Remember", Third Day with "Let There Be Light", and Passion with "God, You're So Good (ft. Kristian Stanfill)". Third Day has decided to call it quits, so this is probably the last inclusion of them on Christian Hits. All the while, Steven Curtis Chapman and Passion both continue to go on. I'd assume that SCC will not go on much longer, for he is in his 50s. But, you never know. But, there are tracks that didn't get included. For All Seasons ("No Other", or "Bigger Than"), Hannah Kerr ("Warrior"), David Dunn ("Grace Will Lead Me Home"), Brandon Heath ("Faith Hope Love Repeat"), and Caitie Hurst ("How Could I Be Silent") are all not present on disc 1 of Christian Hits 2019. Disc Two: To start off disc 2, we get Ryan Stevenson ("No Matter What"), tobyMac ("I just need U."), for KING and COUNTRY ("joy"), and Lauren Daigle ("You Say"). "No Matter What" and "I just need U." have both been really popular throughout 2018, and while Ryan Stevenson unfortunately wasn't included on Christian Hits 2018 (Where was "The Gospel"?), they pay him back by putting him as the first artist on Christian Hits 2019 disc 2. tobyMac was the first artist on Christian Hits 2018 disc 2, so his inclusion is not surprising on Christian Hits 2019. for KING and COUNTRY and Lauren Daigle bring two chart-topping melodies in "joy" and "You Say" as well. Needtobreathe is present with a big bolter ("Forever On Your Side"). Shouldn't "Walking On Water" be on the album instead? Then, Tenth Avenue North is present with the reliable "Control (Somehow You Want Me)" as the 6th track. Tauren Wells, also present on Christian Hits 2018, provides his heartfelt single "When We Pray" to be used on Christian Hits 2019, while Hillsong Young & Free adds "Love Won't Let Me Down" to its list of songs. Britt Nicole, present on Christian Hits 2018 with "Through Your Eyes" is present again on Christian Hits 2019 with "Be The Change" (not very timely, but "Work of Art" wasn't that popular). New artist Austin French is provided in "Freedom Hymn" which is probably my favorite song of 2018. Jordan Feliz and Danny Gokey provide "Witness" and "If You Ain't In It" respectively, the latter being recently released as a single. All four songs are present on the album, deservedly. Mandisa, Blanca, and Plumb are all present on the album, Mandisa present with "Bleed The Same", featuring tobyMac and Kirk Franklin on the track. Jeremy Camp makes an appearance in the music video, if you haven't checked it out. Blanca is present with "Real Love". I feel that "Shattered" would be more timely, but "Real Love" is present. Plumb's newest single "Beautifully Broken" is present, but "God Help Me" could've been used as well, if they didn't like "Beautifully Broken". Sanctus Real, not present on Christian Hits 2018, provides their newest single "Confidence", which is somehow present on the Billboard Hot Rock Songs charts, while Building 429 is present with "You Can". Stars Go Dim comes back from Christian Hits 2018 with "Heaven On Earth", which is currently still popular. All three of these songs are deserving on the album, so let's go on. NF and GAWVI, both in the rap industry, are present with their songs "If You Want Love" and "Fight For Me" respectively, the latter featuring Lecrae. NF was present on Christian Hits 2018 with "Lost In The Moment" while GAWVI wasn't present at all (could "Like We Belong" have been present? Both featured Andreas Moss). Never the less, both songs show the strength of the Christian rap game. Meanwhile, Cody Carnes and Dan Bremnes are the final two artists. Their songs "What Freedom Feels Like" and "Wherever I Go" are both really amazing songs, and are definitely deserving of an inclusion, as they have impacted the charts. The bonus artists for this disc are better than the ones on disc 1, by a long shot. Three radio hits here. Riley Clemmons is present with "Broken Prayers", Aaron Cole is present with "Right On Time (ft. tobyMac), and there's a surprise rock disc inclusion of former Housefires lead singer Pat Barrett, and his song "The Way (New Horizon)". But, no matter what, these artists and songs show the future of Christian music. The bonus deluxe songs are also really awesome. You have "War Cry" by Social Club Misfits, featuring Tauren Wells, which makes the song amazing! Capital Kings and Urban Rescue, both present on Christian Hits 2018, provide "Love Is On Our Side" and "RUN" respectively. These 3 artists are totally deserving of the tracklist here. Meanwhile, artists like Switchfoot ("You Found Me"), Mat Kearney ("Face To Face"), Tedashii ("Gotta Live"), Lecrae ("Blessings"), Bonray ("Inside Out"), Carrollton ("Shelter" or "Made For This"), 7eventh Time Down ("I Have Decided") and Jonny Diaz ("Define Me") are all not present on this year's album, but you never know what happens with these albums. Score: 9.7/10 10 songs that weren't included: "Define Me" (Jonny Diaz) "You Found Me" (Switchfoot) "Shelter" (Carrollton) "Inside Out" (Bonray) "Needing You Now" (Meredith Andrews) "WaveWalker" (Citizen Way) "Face To Face" (Mat Kearney) "Brave" (Skillet) "Heal Our Land" (Kari Jobe) "Not To Us/Good Love" (Steven Malcolm) Weirdest Inclusions: "Broken World" (Landoman) "Fight For Me" (GAWVI) "Forever On Your Side" (needtobreathe)- should've been "Walking On Water" "I Will Rise Again" (Jason Gray)